bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hollow Ichigo
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Wewnętrzny Hollow | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 174 cm | waga = 61 kg | przynależność = On sam Ichigo Kurosaki | bazy operacyjne = Wewnętrzny świat Ichigo | krewni = Brak | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | debiut w mandze = Tom 13, Rozdział 110 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 39 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Masakazu Morita | angielski głos = Johnny Yong Bosch | hiszpański głos = Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} bardziej poprawnie nazywany . To potężna istota, która powstała kiedy Ichigo, odzyskując moce Shinigami, wytworzył wewnątrz swojej duszy Pustego (w czasie przemiany w Pustego jako Plus). Posiadanie takiego wewnętrznego Hollowa jest typową cechą pośród Vizardów. Wygląd Ogólny jego wygląd zewnętrzny jest prawie identyczny jak Ichigo; odróżnia ich wyłącznie kolorystyka - ubranie Pustego jest białe z czarnymi końcami, odwrotnie niż u Kurosakiego. Ma on białą skórę i włosy (wyglądają jak wybielane farbami), czarne białka oczu, żółte tęczówki i białe zęby. Charakter Hollow Ichigo jest szalony i nieobliczalny. Kocha walczyć, przez cały czas trwania starcia wydaje z siebie szalone okrzyki. Jego ataki są brutalne i równie nieobliczalne jak on sam - dla przykładu, używanie osłony na rękojeść Zangetsu (która ma postać czegoś na kształt bandaża) do wywijania nim nad głową i rzucania ostrzem we wroga. Uwielbia dziko się śmiać, walczy jak szaleniec i nie reaguje na rany. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|"Narodziny" Hollowa Ichigo Podczas gdy Ichigo przechodził szkolenie w celu uzyskania swoich własnych mocy Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara umieścił duszę Ichigo w procesie zwanym Ingerencją, w którym jeśli Ichigo nie uzyska mocy na własną rękę, stanie się Hollowem. Tessai Tsukabishi następnie przecina Łańcuch Losu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 60, strony 8-19 Następnie używa wysokiego poziomu Bakudō, aby zapobiec używaniu rąk Ichigo, by wspiąć się po stromych stronach wału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 61, strony 12-16 Po trzech dniach w szybie, Ichigo zaczyna przekształcać się w Hollowa. Kiedy Bakudō ograniczające Ichigo zaczyna się rozbijać, Tessai wykorzystuje bardziej zaawansowaną wersję tego, na co Jinta odpowiada, że zabije Ichigo, jednakże użytkownik Bakudō odpowiada, że musi go powstrzymać, zanim zakończy transformację w Pustego. Przed uderzeniem ostatecznej części zaklęcia, Ichigo ucieka w dużej eksplozji, w wyniku przebudzenia jego mocy Shinigami i Hollowa. Udaje mu się odzyskać swoje moce, jeszcze w Strzaskanym Wale z szatami Shinigami i maską Hollowa. Później odrzucił maskę, lub przynajmniej myślał, że to zrobił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 64, strona 3-16 Soul Society Hollow Ichigo opętał Ichigo, gdy Byakuya Kuchiki, sparaliżował go przy pomocy Kidō. Hichigo zdominował kapitana, lecz Ichigo przejął kontrolę. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Hollow Ichigo przejmuje kontrolę nad Ichigo przez moment Hollow Ichigo był cicho przez jakiś czas, tylko pokazując siebie w walce z Gō Kogą i jego lalką, Dalk, przed zmuszeniem do odwrotu. Ichigo poczuł wpływy Hollowa w nim rosnące.Bleach anime; Odcinek 82 Również pokazał siebie w jednej chwili (tylko oczy Kurosakiego zmieniły się na zielone; maska nigdy nie zaczęła się formować, i twardówka jego oczu nie zmieniły się na czarne) podczas walki Ichigo z Jinem Kariyą, raniąc go czarną Getsugą Tenshō, ale Zastępczy Shinigami odzyskał swoje zmysły wkrótce po tym.Bleach anime; Odcinek 108 Arrancar Ichigo próbuje walczyć z 2 nieznanymi mu Arrancarami, lecz wtrąca się Hollow Ichigo, który próbuje przejąc nad nim kontrolę, lecz to nie pomaga a Ichigo zamiast opętany zostaje sparaliżowany. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Hichigo zostaje wyciągnięty z Ichigo przez Tensę Zangetsu i krótko rozmawia z Kurosakim. Następnie łączy się z duszą Bankai Ichigo i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Ichigo nie ma szans z połączoną duszą i Hollowem. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kiedy wyzwolony przez Muramasę Zangetsu, atakuje Ichigo Getsugą, pojawia się wielki dym. Gdy dym lekko opadł, pojawia się tam Hichigo, który rzuca się na "Staruszka". Przy walce dochodzi do wymiany Getsug (choć Ichigo nie wykazał możliwości użytkowania tej techniki, gdy Zangetsu był poza nim). Hollow Ichigo przechodzi w formę Hollowa, humanoidalnej jaszczurki. Gdy otrzymuje poważne obrażenia, z rany wychodzi szary stwór podobny do Bawabawy i atakuje przeciwnika. Zdenerwowany Hollow wysyła Cero w swego wroga. Następnie walka trwa krótko, a Hichigo wykańcza przeciwnika. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Jeśli chodzi o styl walki, Hollow Ichigo opiera się głównie na swoim Zanpakutō, co można by uznać, że jest specjalistą szermierki. Jego pomysłowość w użyciu jej jest znacznie większa niż Ichigo, gdyż on wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności w manewrach bardziej wszechstronnych i efektownych, jak przy Shikai jako cep, jak wykazał, że posiada ogromny cel i kontrolę do ataku. Podczas gdy Ichigo walczy dedukcyjnie i logicznie, Hollow Ichigo walczy w stylu bardziej podobnym do berserkera, powołując się na instynkt z małą lub bez odniesienia o swoje własne dobro.Bleach manga; Rozdział 111, strony 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 166, strony 2-8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 220 * :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 156 Hollow Ichigo przy pomocy bandaża może rzucań Zangetsu w przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 111, strony 5-11 Ekspert walki wręcz: Czerpiąc z doświadczeń Ichigo, wewnętrzny Hollow jest bardzo zdolnym bez broni wojownikiem. Podczas gdy w większości walk opiera się na Zanpakutō. Walki wręcz używa w krótkich okresach czasu, gdy jego ostrze jest odsuwane w połowie ataku. Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik: Pomimo aroganckiej i szalonej postawy, Hollow Ichigo jest bardzo wnikliwym i podstępnym zawodnikiem. Choć regularnie drwi z Kurosakiego, jego kpiny to także racjonalne i głębokie poznanie, aby pomóc Ichigo zrozumieć siebie i swoje moce. Intelekt Hollowa Ichigo jest również przydatny w walce. Szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z błędów w taktyce oraz w bitwie Ichigo, oraz ich poprawienia lub niemalże dostosowania się do taktyki przeciwnika, by móc ją doskonale przewidzieć. Ogromna moc duchowa: Hollow Ichigo ma niezwykłą ilość energii, równą lub też większą niż Ichigo. Ulquiorra, 4., najsilniejszy wśród Espady twierdził, że Reiatsu Ichigo wahało się od słabego do większego niż jego własne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strona 18 *'Zwiększona siła': Hollow Ichigo ma wielką siłę fizyczną, co świadczy rzucenie Ichigo w budynek. Hollow postrzegany zostaje jako bardziej wydajny od Ichigo, przytłaczając go bardzo łatwo. Siła fizyczna Pustego jest większa niż Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 218, strony 14-15 *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Potrafi odbić czarną Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo samą dłonią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pod kontrolą Hollowa Opętanie: Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo oraz jego mocami, kiedy Kurosaki pada nieprzytomny w walce. W tym stanie, twardówki Ichigo czarnieją, a tęczówki zyskują świecący, złoto-żółty blask. W połączeniu tym pojawia się także biała maska Hollowa po lewej stronie twarzy.Zauważ, że w pierwotnej wersji, odcinek 82, oko Ichigo nie zostało zmienione, ale poprawione w audycjach w innych krajach Umiejętność błyskawicznego przyswajania wiedzy: Podobnie jak Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo ma ta samo zdumiewające tempo wzrostu. Zyskał natychmiastowo moc, którą ma Ichigo, czego dowodem jest wykorzystanie Bankai. Był nawet w stanie wykorzystać czarną Getsugę Tenshō wcześniej niż Ichigo, mimo nauki Bankai w tym samym czasie. Jego własna Getsuga Tenshō jest nieporównywalnie silniejsza od Ichigo. Jego rzeczywiste ograniczenia nie są znane, jak nigdy nie była wykazana walka z wszystkich sił. Ekspert Shunpo: W dodatku mając więcej surowej wytrzymałości, Hollow Ichigo jest zauważalnie szybszy niż Ichigo. Jego wzorce ataków są trudniejsze do odczytania i nadążenia, pozwalają mu łatwiej pokonać przeciwnika. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo Kurosaki w pełnej formie Hollowa Forma Hollowa: Kiedy Hollow Ichigo w pełni posiadł ciało Ichigo, przekształca się wtedy w Hollowa. Maska przypomina ludzką czaszkę wraz z kompletną szczęką i zaokrąglonymi, czerwonymi paskami po lewej stronie. Ten w pełni Hollow pokazany jest jako biała, humanoidalna jaszczurka z trójpalczastymi szponami, nogami i ogonem z ciemnoczerwonymi oznaczeniami i muskularnym ciałem. Ma długie pomarańczowe włosy, gadzie oczy postrzegane przez dużą maskę. W odróżnieniu od innych Pustych, w formie tej używa Zangetsu tak jak Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 5''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 222, strona 2 Kiedy moce Ichigo są nieco przywrócone przez ekwipunek Sztucznej Duszy Kagerōzy Inaby, to maska przybiera kształt drugiej formy Hollowa. Widnieją na niej dwa pionowe paski, ale są czerwone a nie czarne. Dodatkowo futro wokół nadgarstków jest czerwone a nie szare. thumb|right|190px|Hollow Ichigo używający natychmiastowej regeneracji *'Natychmiastowa Regeneracja': Podobnie jak niektóre Hollowy, ta forma pokazuje możliwość błyskawicznego zregenerowania każdej rany, a nawet brakującej kończyny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 2 *'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': Getsuga Tenshō Hollowa pojawia się obejmując całkowicie Tensę Zangetsu. Zakres mocy ataku jest obecnie nieznany, ponieważ nigdy nie został on użyty w tej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 222, strony 1-2 *'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Nawet jeśli tylko częściowo przekształcony, moc duchowa Hollowa znacznie wzrasta. Po przebudzeniu, forma Pustego była wystarczająco silna, aby uwolnić się od pełno poziomowego zaklęcia Bakudō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strona 15 Podczas przekształcania ciała Ichigo w kompletnego Hollowa, uwolniona moc objawia się jako wicher, który jest w stanie (w szczególności) uszkodzić pobliskie okolice. W pełnej postaci, moc jest uwalniana jako niekontrolowana. thumb|right|190px|Cero Hollowa Ichigo *'Cero': W formie Hollow może wystrzelić silne Cero z palców lub otwartej dłoni. Wybuch jest wystarczająco silny, aby powstrzymać Getsugę Tenshō od Zangetsu i odepchnąć go na filar ze sporą siłą. Cero jest czerwone i przy ładowaniu tworzy 3 skoncentrowane energie, które wydzielają potężne Reiatsu, które zmusza Love'a Aikawę do założenia maski Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 222, strona 4 *'Zwiększona siła': W pełnej formie Hollowa, jest w stanie odepchnąć Kenseia Mugurumę przy niewielkim wysiłku i umieścić wszystkich Vizardów w defensywie. Był też w stanie przytłoczyć Zangetsu. *'Duża prędkość': W tym stanie, jego prędkość również wzrasta. Po przełamaniu zaklęcia Kidō, szybko pojawił się za Yushimą by go zaatakować, jednak nie był wystarczająco szybki, żeby skutecznie powstrzymać atak Ōko. *'Dodatkowe wyrostki': W pełnej formie Hollowa jest w stanie rozwinąć dużą formę robaka z klatki piersiowej, jak było w przypadku treningu Vizardów, kiedy to Kensei zranił Ichigo. Wyrostek ten automatycznie atakuje swój cel, który go zranił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strony 4-5 *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Oprócz zaawansowanych mocy odnawiających, Hollow Ichigo w tej postaci jest trudno zranić. Po uderzeniu i odepchnięciu przez Kenseia, wstał szybko i kontynuował swój atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strony 15-16 Jest w stanie przyjąć wiele bezpośrednich ataków dalekiego i bliskiego zasięgu zaklęć Kidō, dopiero Hadō średniego szczeblu mogło go powstrzymać. thumb|190px|right|Nowa forma Hollow Ichigo Nowa forma Hollowa: Później, ciało Ichigo zostaje ponownie przejęte przez Hollowa. Tym razem pełna transformacja jest widoczna bardziej fizycznie, gdyż wygląda inaczej niż na początku. W tej postaci, Ichigo ma długie, proste włosy sięgające aż do pasa, a dziura Hollowa jest mniejsza niż poprzednio''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 350, strona 12, ozdobiona jest czarnymi znakami rozciągającymi się od dziury na piersi aż po ramiona. Ma również chowane pazury u dłoni jak i u stóp. Posiada również czerwony kołnierz na szyi, który jest także na nadgarstkach i kostkach oraz bardzo białą skórę. W nowej formie, maska jest zupełnie inna niż poprzednio. Maska obejmuje całą głowę Ichigo i posiada również czarne oznaczenia. 4 kolce rozciągające się na masce. 2 środkowe są krótsze niż te po bokach, które idą także przez oczy i zęby mijając brodę. Łączą się z oznaczeniami na klatce piersiowej. Istnieją również małe znaki przypominające serce, ale z otwartą górą i dołem, rozciągając się od wewnętrznych kącików oczu. Maska posiada 2 długie rogi ułożone do przodu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 350, strony 7-8 Hollow Ichigo ma swoją własną wersję tej postaci z przeciwnymi kolorami, na przemian czarny z białym i odwrotnie. * :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 150 Chwilę po transformacji, Hollow Ichigo sprawił, że Tensa Zangetsu dosłownie przyleciał do niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 350, strony 10-11 thumb|190px|right|Cero w formie Vasto Lorde *'Wzmocnione Cero': Jego czerwone Cero stało się niezwykle silne, zdolne całkowicie przytłoczyć Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry i powodując duże zniszczenia w obszarze dużego otoczenia. Cero jest zwalniane z pomiędzy czubków rogów zamiast z palców, jak było to w czasie treningu u Vizardów, jednakże jeśli jeden róg zostanie ucięty, Cero nie zostanie poprawnie uformowane i wystrzelone, a wszelka zebrana energia wybuchnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 350, strony 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 351, strony 16-19 *'Ogromna siła': W tej postaci, Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie zniszczyć znaczną część dachu Las Noches jednym ruchem miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 350, strony 11-12 Potrafi bardzo łatwo uciąć rękę Ulquiorry bez większego oporu, mimo że Arrancarzy posiadają twarde Hierro.Bleach manga; Rozdział 350, strony 18-19 Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie zniszczyć najsilniejszy atak Cifera - Lanza del Relámpago i zmusić go, aby rzucił w niego Lanzą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 351, strona 12 W tej formie, Hichigo z łatwością przeciął Ulquiorrę przez lewą część ciała do biodra.Bleach manga; Rozdział 351, strona 14 Jest w stanie udźwignąć dużą skałę i rzucić nią z łatwością w przeciwnika.Bleach anime; Odcinek 271 *'Ogromna wytrzymałość': Wytrzymałość Hollowa Ichigo znacznie wzrosła. Był w stanie wytrzymać kilka dużych eksplozji z bliskiej odległości w walce z Ulquiorrą i wyjść z niej bez obrażeń. Jego skóra i ręce są wystarczająco twarde i silne, aby złapać i przytrzymać najsilniejszy atak 4 Espady - Lanza del Relámpago, i wyjść bez uszkodzeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 351, strona 12 *'Sonído': Hollowowi udaje się poruszać z niesamowitą prędkością wystarczająco szybko, aby pojawić się za plecami Cifera i uniemożliwić mu zadania ciosu. Ulquiorra komentuje, że jego prędkość nie przypomina Shunpo, nawet je przewyższa; i rzeczywiście używał Sonído.Bleach manga; Rozdział 351, strona 10 *'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Jego moc duchowa jest nieznana, ale Ichigo z ogromną mocą może zwiększyć ją drastycznie, jak zostało to pokazane w walce z Ulquiorrą, który był w Resurrección: Segunda Etapa i został przez nią przytłoczony. Jego czysta siła była wystarczająco wielka, aby przerazić Rukię, Renjiego i Chada, którzy wykryli energię duchową daleko od dachu Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 5-6 *'Natychmiastowa Regeneracja': Po tym, jak Ulquiorra odciął róg na masce, Cero wybuchło i następnie maska pękła. Później forma Hollowa zamieniła się w energię, która uniosła się nad ciałem i skierowała w dziurę na klatce piersiowej zrobioną przez Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry. Przeciwnik komentuje to jako natychmiastowa regeneracja.Bleach manga; Rozdział 353, strony 8-10 Zanpakutō Hollow Ichigo powstał, kiedy Ichigo, zmieniając się w Hollowa, odzyskał utracone moce Shinigami. Zangetsu i Hollow są źródłem mocy Ichigo i mają takie same duchowe ciało w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego, silniejszą obecność większej kontrolowanej liczby (i ogólny wygląd) swojego ciała, w którym to przypadku dusza Hollowa Ichigo ma całą formę białą (ubranie też). Wersja ta jest nieco obłąkanym Shinigami Ichigo z pragnieniem przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem Ichigo i jego mocą dla siebie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strona 23 thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu *'Shikai': Forma Shikai Zangetsu wygląda jak tasak ponadgabarytowy i elegancki, a nie jak formalna "katana". Nie ma tsuby ani właściwej rękojeści, tylko jest owinięty tkaniną/bandażem. Miecz jest wysoki jak sam Hollow Ichigo, 1.75 m, i ma czarne ostrze ze srebrną krawędzią tnącą. Tkanina znajdująca się na rękojeści zdaje się reagować na poczynania Hollowa Ichigo, zmieniając długość lub owijać miecz niczym płaszcz. W walce, materiał opada gdy jest to konieczne, a kurczy się z powrotem do poprzedniego stanu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 67, strony 9 i 11 Tkanina może być również używana do wymachiwania bronią jak cepem i rzucać nią w przeciwników w walce średniego zasięgu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 87, strona 23 Hollow Ichigo również używa szerszej części Zangetsu jako tarczy przed atakami. W przeciwieństwie do większości Zanpakutō, które mogą być zapieczętowane w swojej oryginalnej postaci, Zangetsu jest zawsze w formie Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin stwierdziła, że jego Zanpakutō jest w pełnym wymiarze czasu uwolnionym rodzajem, z powodu ogromnej, ale niekontrolowanej energii duchowej wytwarzanej przez Kurosakiego, co oznacza, że bez właściwej kontroli, energii duchowej, raz uwolnione Zanpakutō w formie Shikai pozostanie na zawsze w takiej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 120, strona 9 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : W chwili cięcia, Zangetsu absorbuje energię duchową i uwalnia ją skondensowaną na ostrzu, powiększając atak cięcia, a następnie wypuszcza ją do przodu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 161, strona 15 To cięcie ma formę półksiężyca lub jest w kształcie fali. Kiedy Hollow Ichigo używa tej techniki w świecie fizycznym, wtedy jest w kolorze czarnym. thumb|right|190px|Tensa Zangetsu *'Bankai': : Uważa się za całkowicie inne Zanpakutō od innych. W przeciwieństwie do innych form Bankai, które zwykle tworzą jakieś ogromne stworzenie lub inny efekt, Bankai Ichigo w rzeczywistości zmniejszony jest do daitō (japoński długi miecz) z białym ostrzem. Jelec ma 4 zęby, wygięte, tworząc kształt manji (co jest kanji dla "ban", czyli "pełny", jako "pełne uwolnienie"). Ostrze jest w stanie znieść nawet najsilniejsze ataki, dzięki czemu łatwiej je blokować i odpychać przychodzące ataki. Może nawet wytrzymać miażdżącą siłę. Zamiast zwisającego bandaża w formie Shikai ma krótki odcinek łańcucha, który przymocowany jest do spodu rękojeści. Oprócz miecza, Hollow Ichigo otrzymuje także długie rękawy, biały płaszcz do kostek (lub Shikakushō) z czarną podszewką, która jest zamknięta w klatce piersiowej, a następnie końcówki zostają poszarpane, podobnie jak ubiór Zangetsu. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, podobnie jak forma Shikai, jest używany do walki w zwarciu, ale również posiada pewne specjalne umiejętności. thumb|190px|right|Hichigo używający Getsugi Tenshō :*'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu zastrzega sobie korzystanie z Getsugi Tenshō i może być stosowany tymi samymi sposobami, ale w rozszerzonej formie. W przypadku zastosowania Bankai, silne podmuchy są białe z czerwonym zarysem, a ich tor może być kontrolowany z wybuchową, zwiększoną mocą i prędkością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 166, strona 6 Podczas walki Byakuyi z Ichigo, odnosi się do tego ataku jako , odnosząc się do ciemnego koloru ataku. Ichigo stwierdził, że Czarna Getsuga pierwotnie jest techniką jego wewnętrznego Hollowa. :*'Hiper prędkość': Hollow Ichigo całą moc Bankai kompresuje do niewielkiej, skondensowanej formy. Potem wykorzystuje moc Bankai do wykonywania szybkich ruchów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 19-20 Jego nowa prędkość jest tak wielka, że zwiększa nawet sprawność jego Shunpo i pozwala mu stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków do zmylenia przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 9-17 :*'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Jego Reiatsu jest tak silne i szorstkie, jak również grube i ciężkie, że może aż udusić ludzi w jego pobliżu gdy ma wywołany Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strona 8 Ponadto, jego już ogromna energia duchowa jest wspaniała i gwałtownie wzrosła, gdyż teraz ma głęboką, czarną energię z czerwonym zarysem. Dotarła do tego punktu, że przedstawiona jest jako czerwonoczarna i pochodzi z ciała Ichigo, kiedy jego ciśnienie duchowe jest wywierane, zastępuje niebieską aurę. Odkąd Ichigo pokonał swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i potwierdzając swoje miejsce u Vizardów, wytwarza czarną aurę z czerwonym zarysem otaczającym go gdy inicjuje Bankai, a nie biała, która wystrzeliwuje wysoko w niebo. :*'Zwiększony czas trwania Bankai': Ponadto iż wszystkie jego energie są "skompresowane", oznacza to, że korzystanie z Bankai nie jest wyczuwalne na sile duchowej jak inne Bankai po aktywacji, co pozwala Hollowowi Ichigo na korzystanie z Tensy Zangetsu znacznie dłuższy okres niż inny użytkownicy Bankai o jego poziomie mocy. Połączone formy thumb|190px|Hollow Ichigo połączony z Tensą Zangetsu Po tym jak Tensa Zangetsu wyciągnął Hollowa Ichigo z Kurosakiego podczas jego treningu w Dangai, dwie dusze przystąpiły do połączenia się w jedną postać, ale oba aspekty wyglądu są w jednej postaci: Hollow Ichigo - biały płaszcz Bankai, czarny róg maski z nowej formy, biały kolor włosów i lewe Zhollowfikowane oko. Tensa Zangetsu - niebieskie oko, czarny Bankai (choć miecz i rękojeść są białe, znak Bankai jest czarny).Bleach manga; Rozdział 411, strony 2-12''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 421, strona 2 W tej formie Tensa Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że on i Hollow Ichigo są dwoma częściami jednej istoty, są mocą Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 411, strona 10 Ichigo twierdzi, że jeśli Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu naprawdę chciał go zabić, zrobiłby to na początku walki, twierdząc dalej, że są daleko od jego mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 411, strona 5 *'Zwiększona siła': W tej formie, Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu jest wystarczająco silny, aby przełamać na dwie części miecz Ichigo w Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strona 3 Występy w innych mediach [[Plik:IchigoratujeYuzu.png|thumb|right|190px|Ichigo w pełnej formie Hollowa ładuje Cero z uratowaną Yuzu w filmie Bleach: Hell Chapter]] Hollow Ichigo jest grywalna postacią serii Bleach: Blade Battlers, Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls i serii Bleach: Heat the Soul. Oprócz swojego Shikai, jest w stanie także uwolnić Bankai w Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 3, 4, 5 i 6. Jego nowa forma Hollowa jest grywalna w Bleach: Soul Carnival 2, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 i Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Hollow Ichigo jest główną postacią biorącą udział w filmie Bleach: Hell Chapter, będąc obiektem pożądania zarówno dla Togabito, Shurena jak i Kokutō, gdyż jego Cero jest wystarczająco potężne, aby zniszczyć łańcuchy, przez które Togabito są przywiązani do Piekła i uszkodzenia Bramy Piekła.Bleach film; Bleach: Hell Chapter Ciekawostki *Twierdzi, że jest ucieleśnieniem instynktów Ichigo. *Możliwe, że nie jest nawet Hollowem, ale czymś pomiędzy Hollowem, Shinigami a Arrancarem. Wykazuje kilka typowych cech Hollowa (jak np. czarne oczy), ale nie posiada ani dziury, ani maski. Dodatkowo będąc Hollowem jest zdolny do używania Shikai i Bankai jak Shinigami, czego nawet członkowie Espady nie potrafią. Jest w stanie użyć czegoś na kształt Resurrección - gdy zmienia się podczas ostatniej walki z Ulquiorrą, jednak później przychodzi on do Ichigo w masce Vasto Lorde. Te wszystkie cechy mogą być spowodowane tym, że powstał w tym samym momencie kiedy Ichigo odzyskał swoje moce Shinigami, po utracie ich w walce z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Jako że wewnętrzne Hollowy reszty Vizardów nie zostali jeszcze ujawnieni, prawdopodobnie jest unikalną istotą. *Kiedy Ichigo przeszedł przemianę w Hollowa w czasie drugiej walki z Ulquiorrą, podczas całego starcia nic nie powiedział. Jest to dość dziwne, ponieważ Hichigo z reguły był gadatliwy. Dopiero pod koniec walki powiedział kilkakrotnie do Inoue "ocalić", a potem "ja muszę ocalić" tudzież "ja ocalę". Jest to z reguły blędnie tłumaczone jako "musze ocalić" ''a potem ''"muszę cię ocalić". Ichigo mówił wtedy jednak tasukete, później ore ha tasukete ''czasami pisane zamiast "ha" "wa" ale nie jest to błędem. To były jego jedyne słowa w tej formie. *W 39 odcinku anime (walka Ichigo z Kenpachim) Zangetsu mówi, że jeśli Ichigo mu zaufa, to w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego nigdy nie będzie padał deszcz (symbolizuje on smutek i Zangetsu nienawidzi gdy pada deszcz). Pod koniec serii, w 410 rozdziale mangi Zangetsu mówi, że deszcz przestał już padać bo wszystko utonęło w morzu. Zangetsu mówi też, że Ichigo się załamał i nie chce iść naprzód przed obawą, że Hollow przejmie kontrolę nad Kurosakim. Wydaje się więc, że od momentu narodzenia Hollowa wewnątrz Ichigo ten stale rośnie w siłę i jest nie tylko jego siłą, ale również powodem wahania i strachu Ichigo. Cytaty *(Do Zangetsu) "''Wytrenuj go dobrze, ponieważ pewnego dnia przejmę tą moc." *(Do Byakuyi) "Ja nie mam imienia." *(Jak powyżej) "Nie musisz wiedzieć kim jestem, ponieważ wkrótce zostaniesz..." *(Do Ichigo) "Ja jestem Zangetsu!" *(Jak powyżej) "Pokażę ci, jak powinieneś używać tego Bankai!" *(Jak powyżej) "Nie ma szans żebym pozwolił władcy słabszemu ode mnie wskoczyć mi na plecy i jeździć na mnie, pozwalając obu nas zabić." *(Jak powyżej) "Jesteś słabszy niż ja, więc cię zniszczę!" *(Jak powyżej) "Jeśli naprawdę planujesz kontrolować moją moc, zanim zdecyduję się pojawić następnym razem, daj z siebie wszystko by nie zginąć... Uważaj, zrozumiałeś?!" *(Jak powyżej) "Ichigo, możesz mi powiedzieć jaka jest różnica między królem a jego koniem? I nawet nie myśl by dać mi jakąś głupią dziecinną odpowiedź "Ponieważ ten pierwszy ma dwie nogi, a drugi cztery",albo inne bzdury w tym stylu. Jeśli ich forma, siła i umiejętności są dokładnie te same, dlaczego jeden z nich staje się królem i rządzi walką, a drugi zostaje koniem i nosi króla?! Może być tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź. Instynkt!" *(Jak powyżej) "Ty draniu! Znowu?! Znowu zamierzasz mi przeszkadzać?! Nie wyrywaj mnie teraz! Jestem naprawdę silniejszy! Jesteś słaby! Nie rozumiesz!" Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hollow Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów en:Hollow Ichigo